ghaninmandatefandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas' Redshirts
Francisco Torrillas - Hispanic Male Strength 3 (14) Dexterity 10 Constitution 16 Intelligence 13 (15) Wisdom 11 Charisma 13 Background: Pilot, or rider, or sailor, or vehicle-driver. Free Skill:' Pilot' Growth/Learning 1:' +2 Mental (Intelligence)' Growth/Learning 2:' Pilot' Growth/Learning 3:' Fix' Starting Equipment: Combat Rifle (1d12 damage), 4 ammo packs, Woven Body Armor (AC 15), Backpack (TL0), Knife (1d4 damage), Compad, 100 credits Drive: Tech Hound To you, true poetry lies in the engineering of devices. You had a wrench in your hand before you knew how to talk. You were disassembling vehicles before you were legally old enough to drive them. If you served during the war, you quickly earned a reputation as a miracle worker in the engineering room. Afterward you may have taken a lucrative job in some rebuilding industry, but found the work boring by comparison to the seat-of-the-pants, emergency-driven work on a spaceship under fire. With a new generation of sticklers and specifications-loving bureaucrats squeezing out all the combat-hardened technicians, you drifted to the Silent Sectors in search of rougher challenges. You found it in an MEF crew. More than that, you discovered that your understanding of technologies could not only get the ship out of tough scrapes, but could be used to solve the mysteries that put them in trouble in the first place. To get you out of the MEF racket, they’ll have to pry you out with a crowbar. Obafemi Fabiola - Nigerian Male Strength 13 (14) Dexterity 11 Constitution 10 Intelligence 12 Wisdom 16 Charisma 10 (14) Background: Clergy, a consecrated man or woman. Free Skill:' Talk' Growth/Learning 1:' +1 Any Stat (Strength)' Growth/Learning 2:' Perform' Growth/Learning 3:' Notice' Starting Equipment: Submachine Gun (1d8* damage), 4 ammo packs, Secure Clothing (AC 13), Backpack (TL4), Compad, 2 Lazarus patches, Trade Goods, 400 credits Drive: Role Model You are a member of a planet whose youth are, at least in your opinion, unused to seeing themselves in positions of competence and authority. You went into the MEF to show the next generation that they are just as worthy and capable of leadership as the majority. Every case you put down, every problem you solve, creates a path for others like you to follow. Yorimi Ochi - Japanese Female Strength 11 Dexterity 8 (14) Constitution 11 Intelligence 9''' Wisdom '''14 Charisma 11 Background: Criminal, thief, rogue, liar, or worse. Free Skill:' Sneak' Growth/Learning 1:' Connect' Growth/Learning 2:' Any Skill (Shoot)' Growth/Learning 3:' Trade' Starting Equipment: Laser Pistol (1d6 damage), 2 type A cells, Armored Undersuit (AC 13), Backpack (TL0), Monoblade knife (1d6 damage), Compad, Climbing harness, Metatool, Low-light goggles, 25 credits Drive: Rakish Adventure You signed up as a MEF Ranger after cluing in to one essential observation: lots of gals and/or guys get turned on by the sight of a uniform. As far as you’re concerned, the entire purpose of a starship is that you can use it to cruise around the Silent Sectors, meeting and bedding the sexiest creatures in the galaxy. Service as a MEF Ranger lets you love and leave ‘em guiltlessly—your conquests know it’s part of the deal from the jump. Although you can hardly blame them if they get attached... Somehow, your cases always seem to bring you into contact with the foxiest exponents of your desired sex. By pursuing the clues and taking on the bad guys, you are routinely presented with situations highly conducive to temporary romance: rescuing, interrogating, handcuffing, getting trapped together in escape pods. . . Nobody can tell you there’s a career with a better benefits package! Theodora Stratigos - Greek Female Strength 7''' Dexterity '''11 Constitution 18 Intelligence 10 Wisdom 12 (14) Charisma 8 (14) Background: Entertainer, artful and beguiling. Free Skill:' Perform' Growth/Learning 1:' +2 Mental (Wisdom)' Growth/Learning 2:' Any Skill (Shoot)' Growth/Learning 3:' +1 Any Stat (Strength)' Starting Equipment: Submachine Gun (1d8* damage), 2 ammo packs, Armored Undersuit (AC 13), Backpack (TL0), Monoblade knife (1d6 damage), Compad, Climbing harness, Metatool, Low-light goggles, 25 credits Drive: Family Tradition Your parents, and their parent’s parents before them, served in the Mandate fleet. Generations of your family have served the public as warriors, cops, and protectors. Trace your lineage back to your home world, and you’ll find a long line of officers and generals, stretching back as far as history allows. Although the slovenly conditions and communal decision-making of an MEF vessel may be a far cry from the spit-and-polish world you were raised in, it beats civilian life. Maybe you’ll slowly whip your unconventional crewmates into regulation shape. If there are missions to be accomplished, you’re there. Your family tree is failure-free, and you aim to keep it that way.